


Dean Winchester喜爱的事物

by Teshub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, five days of tuesday, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teshub/pseuds/Teshub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel制作了一个清单，Sam提供了很好的建议。Dean花了一点时间才弄清楚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester喜爱的事物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Dean Winchester Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74148) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> 校对鱼青。

 

Dean Winchester热爱的事物

 

1.Sam Winchester

 

这很明显。无论他们有何分歧，无论他们最近一次的争吵或是Dean如何承诺他永远不会原谅Sam刮花车门或又一次忘记买派——“说真的，最近你怎么搞得？”——无论Sam做没做，Dean说没说，Sam排在第一位。Dean全心全意地爱着他的弟弟，即使在这样做会使他受伤的时候，即使这是，如Gabriel指出的，不健康的依存。Sam Winchester永远都在Dean的单子的首位。这是Castiel永远不会看到他改变的地方。Castiel心里有God，虽然他很高兴看到Dean找到了信仰，但他知道他Sam占据了Dean的内心深处。

 

另外，Castiel也不得不承认他开始喜欢Sam Winchester。

 

“我哥哥是个蠢蛋。”Sam对Castiel说，“但是他最终会明白的。你只得等他明白过来。”

 

Castiel，像往常一样，向Sam更好的专业意见致敬。

 

—

2.Impala

 

Dean爱Impala就像Impala是他身上最棒的那部分。他曾经声称宁愿被扔在路边流血至死也不愿毁掉坐垫。当然，Castiel使用他余下的荣光直接把Dean送到医院而不是浪费时间争论。Dean用了一整天时间才原谅Castiel，因为瞬移再次搅乱了他的肠胃活动。但这比让Dean死要强多了，并且Dean最后不得不承认，至少，Castiel的方法让他的宝贝免于被血染透。他甚至略带病容地笑了起来，在医院的灯光下显得苍白，然后他提议道“也许某天我会让你偶尔开开车。”

 

“我很乐意。”Castiel说，虽然他不指望学会驾驶机动车辆，但他非常期待Dean教他开车。

 

—

 

  
~~2.Impala~~ 2.派

“有史以来最好的！”Dean在咬下另一口山核桃味的派后呻吟道，“你棒呆了，Cas。”

 

“下面试试桃子味的。”Castiel说，把盘子向前推，专心地看着当Dean伸出舌头舔嘴唇时一闪而过的红色。“我从特拉华州的一个小面包店买到的。”

 

“好吧，我错了。”Dean在听从了Castiel的意见后说道，“桃子味的才是最棒的。”

 

盯着Dean现在闪亮的嘴唇，Castiel并不同意。

 

—

 

2/3.派/Impala

 

“两个好东西在一起更好。”Dean告诉Castiel，递给坐在后排的Castiel派和塑料叉子，“但是如果你在她身上洒了任何东西，我会宰了你。”

 

“他不是认真的。”Sam说。

 

“我绝对认真。”Dean说。

 

“我会小心的。”Castiel说。派在Castiel的清单上不如在Dean上的排名高，但是Castiel参与进他们狩猎后的庆祝传统对Dean很重要，而庆祝活动显然包括派。在这一点上，一如很多事情，Castiel会迎合他。

 

—

 

4.Bobby Singer

 

Bobby可能高于派和Impala，但是Castiel担心在那么多次纠正以后清单余下的空间。Bobby作为代理父亲的位置是Winchester兄弟没有讨论过的。Bobby只简短地说“他们是一家人。”，就不再深入下去。Sam和Dean整理武器，挑出一只短管霰弹枪和三把银制匕首，他就这样看着他们，眼睛闪着光，嘴唇紧闭。Castiel相信他不需要听到别的说明了。

 

他明白。

 

—

 

5.护身符

 

“把它给我。”Castiel说。Dean吞咽了一下，把它交了出来。在那一瞬间，Castiel想知道也许，只是也许，他自己能排在清单上的某个地方。

 

几天以后，Dean询问他的进展并说，没有从他正在清理的来福枪上移开目光，“快一点。它实际上算是传家宝。我喜欢它胜过喜欢你。”

 

Sam四肢伸展摊在灰色的床单上，他抬头看着他们，说道“啊，你 **喜欢** Cas？”

 

Dean也抬起头来，“什么？没有。”

 

“你给他你的项链就像是承诺戒指。”Sam说，“你还不如把这个印在字母夹克上 。”

 

“闭嘴，”Dean说，接着“考虑到你是给我项链的人，那对你来说又意味着什么？”

 

“考虑到你是那个接受的人—”

 

调查和武器保养工作被扔在一旁，他们开始斗嘴。两兄弟都没注意到Castiel什么时候离开了。

 

—

 

6.Ruby的刀

 

无论Dean对Ruby有什么想法，他爱那把刀。Sam不拿着它的时候，Dean把它放在枕头下睡觉，像是情人的馈赠。而当他清理它的时候，布料对金属的每次摩挲都像是爱抚。

 

Castiel提醒自己嫉妒Dean手里的一件工具是很荒谬可笑的。Castiel不是工具，也不想成为工具，想变成另一种武器也是没有道理的。

 

—

 

6.性

 

Dean Winchester喜欢性。非常喜欢。允许Chastity把她的嘴唇贴在他的上面整整30秒后，Castiel并不怎么能感受到性的吸引力。至少，不是性本身的原因。当她移开嘴唇深呼吸并开始解他的领带，Castiel抓住机会尝试在另一层面交流。“你父亲出走不是你的过错。”

 

正如Dean本会告诉他的—在片刻之后他也这么做了—这是他不怎么明智的计划之一。

 

Castiel的错误经历没有改变Dean对性的想法，并且他说，“这——我不知道——棒呆了。两个陌生人的一夜情，为了找乐子，不带感情。只是专注让彼此感觉更好，形成那种简单的联系，会让你想起你还是个人，你还活着，这——”Dean挥了挥手。“我太醉了，说不出什么味同嚼蜡的诗意和哲学意义的狗屁性言论，但是相信我，如果你跟对的人做，会很棒。”

 

“我信任你，”Castiel说，Dean露出明亮的笑容，拍了拍Castiel的脸颊。

 

“我很感激这点，真的，”Dean说，“但我希望我能展示给你看。”

 

Castiel安静了一会儿，犹豫着，感觉像身置悬崖边，脚踏岌岌可危的地面，面对广袤无垠的天空。当他最后终于说出口，非常小声以至于Dean都能装作没有听到，“你可以。”

 

“对，唔，”Dean说，微笑成了怪异的嘴角抽动：“这不一样，我们不是陌生人。”

 

Castiel觉得在理，但是他只是帮Dean走回车边并说，“我来开车。”

 

“我的私人司机。”Dean说，他的声音里充满了喜悦，“我就知道那些驾驶课程迟早派得上用场。不要刮了涂漆否则我明早会踢你的屁股。”

 

Castiel从Sam平常的回应里得到了启示，而Sam现在不在这里，他面无表情地注视着Dean，然后说，“我倒想看你试试。”

 

（他真不该这样，即使，就像Dean指出的，自从他被从天堂除名，天使魔咒越来越弱，Dean在伤到Castiel的皮肤之前也会先折断他自己的手）

 

Dean大笑起来，在车里翻滚。“我不能再留你和Sam独处了，”他说，露出微笑，挣扎着系安全带，“他给你——造成了坏影响。”

 

Castiel把钥匙插进点火装置，等待Dean系好安全带，给他一些时间来想清楚。

 

—

 

7.Dr.Sexy M.D

 

“这个，”Dean说，指着电视，“才是Becky和其他迷妹该关心的。你见过那男人的屁股吗？”

 

正好在这个时刻，Sam拿着中餐外卖盒走进汽车旅馆，传来一阵牛肉和豆腐的味道，甜腻而辛香。“说真的，Dean？”

 

Dean嘲讽道，“在我们经历过Gabriel和他的电视盒子之后，就好像你不知道一样，”然后说，“看，Cas，就在那里，那个性感得冒烟的表情？叫做视奸。他们之间绝对有什么。如果不是为了快要爆掉的脑肿瘤，他们绝对就在那张手术台上上演一出黄暴HBO剧集。”

 

“给，”Sam递给Castiel一个盛着木须肉的白色餐盒，“要是你被困在这里，你最好吃点好的来转移注意力。”

 

“闭嘴，Cas喜欢这个，”Dean说，“对吧，Cas？”

 

“是的。”Castiel慢慢地说，仔细注视着Dean。

 

整整7秒他们保持了视线相接，然后Dean满意地点头，用他的筷子猛指屏幕，“现在，他，他是个混账东西。我们不喜欢他，如果上帝真的在外面游荡，而且打算在地球上现身，那么这个角色就该在季末消失，或者更快。”

 

—

 

8.库尔特 冯内古特*

 

Dean在他的旅行包里留了一本破旧的 _五号屠场_ ，当Castiel认识到——上帝不在古罗马，而显然Castiel已经达到了时间旅行能力的极限——Dean正沙哑地大声阅读其中一段，伏在书上：“当541号大众星生物看到一具尸体，他只不过认为这个死人在那特定的时间情况不妙，但他在其他许多时间却很好，如今，当我听说某人死了，我只耸耸肩并说——”Dean抬头看，迎上了Castiel的视线。

 

“结局是什么？”Castiel问道，他的声音粗哑，他容器的喉咙发干，很不舒服。

 

Dean把书合上，说“我可以借给你。”

 

Castiel闭上眼睛，“谢谢你，不用。”他几乎以为他能感觉到Dean冰凉的手放在他过热的额头上面，Castiel努力告诉他，“但是我愿意你继续读下去。”就算是Castiel真的说出来了或是Dean听到了，Castiel也错过了这些，被像是一次突然袭击的疲倦击中，他慢慢地失去了意识。

 

（*418Chuck提起这个作家，Dean非常了解。鉴于Dean平时不爱看书，洋妞一般把这个作家设定成Dean最喜欢的作家。Dean读的小说原文摘自汉译本）

 

—

 

9.音乐

 

但是只是特定的音乐类型。Dean试图向Castiel介绍 _齐柏林飞艇乐队_ 而Sam抱怨这个安排。

 

“最近的五盒磁带都是你选的！”

 

“Castiel站在我这边，所以你在投票中失利，三分之二的优胜。民主加一分，宝贝。”Dean说，

 

“公平地来说，”Castiel说，“应该也给Sam一个机会来教我音乐。”

 

“你已经在我去卫生间的时候指导他了。”Dean指责道。

 

Sam没费力去隐藏他的微笑，“你听到他了。民主条例。”

 

“新规矩：司机选音乐，”Dean说，“我是那个开车的人，Castiel沉浸在经典摇滚的氛围里只不过是额外奖励。”

 

由于之前已经试过在他们之间架起和平的桥梁，坐在车后座的Castiel向后倚着座位靠背，拿出一本期刊，是在他的瞬移能力终于因为能量极限而消失之前去一家小型的德国图书馆买的。早在Castiel加入他们之前，他们之间关于音乐的愉快争论已经持续很多年了。Castiel相信他们仍会继续下去，即使他不在这里。

 

—

10.脱衣舞女/男

 

这延伸到Dean的梦境。

 

“Cas？“Dean说道。他坐在一个打扮成天使的女人的下面，另一个天使脱衣舞男在他们身边跳舞，“你在这里干嘛？”

 

Castiel看了看梦里的脱衣舞者，又看了看Dean，问道，“现在不是恰当的时机吗？”

 

“呃，”Dean说，脱衣舞者和舞台都消失了，“不，我很好，发生了什么？”

 

“我困在芝加哥了。”Castiel说。

 

Dean担忧地站起身，“我以为你说过你没事？”

 

“我之前是，”Castiel说，“不过我因为流浪被逮捕了。”

 

“流浪？”Dean难以置信地说。

 

Castiel嘴唇抽动，然后他承认道，不知怎么有些羞愧，“我忽视了我必须睡眠的新需求，还有——在千禧公园遇到了困难。”

 

“困难？”Dean问，然后说，“你是说你在公园睡过去了，警察逮捕了你。”

 

“是的。”

 

Dean揉了揉脸，“我会打给Booby，他会带去Jimmy Noavk的证件，接你回来。”

 

“谢谢你，”Castiel简洁地说。他知道他的能量没有剩下多少，但是他接下来想做的事情也还是能力范围之内，他挥动手，带回脱衣舞者和舞柱，带有稳定的低音节拍的音乐也响了起来。

 

“Cas——”

 

Castiel没有等Dean说一句谢谢你。

 

—

 

11.酒精

 

“我再也不能感觉到Jimmy，”Castiel某天承认。他们正待在印第安纳州的一个小镇，刚刚除掉一个吸血鬼小巢穴。Castiel因为被扔到墙上而浑身酸痛，淤青也很难快速消退。他额头上有一道很深的切口，只刚刚停止流血。“偶尔，我觉得我能听到回响。甚至是那些也渐渐少了。”

 

Dean给Castiel眼神像是裸露的创伤，彻底的毁灭，直到他显而易见地控制住自己，让自己的表情变得空白。“你知道我们需要什么吗？”Dean问道，“酒，很多酒。”

 

Dean带他去了酒吧，让他喝了一杯又一杯，像是Ellen曾经所做，而当Castiel提起这件事，Dean转过身去。

 

“在那时，”Castiel慢慢地说，他的舌头在嘴里变得麻木起来，“我觉得我或许感觉到了什么。”他盯着自己手，长长的手指，短短的指甲——Sam教会他怎样剪指甲。酒吧在眼前摇晃，“但不像现在这样。”

 

Dean还拿着那瓶啤酒，慢慢啜饮。Castiel记得Sam解释过指定驾车人*的概念。Dean又喝了一口，然后他双手搓动瓶子。Castiel发现他很难移开视线。

 

“我不希望成为人类，”Castiel说。“我不——”

 

他的手指贴着冰凉平滑的烈酒杯侧，龙舌兰酒烧灼他的食道。

 

“我喜欢你。”Castiel说，喉咙发紧，尽管龙舌兰酒已经让他放松下来。

 

“但是你不希望成为我们中的一员？”Dean苦笑着问道。

 

“我没有那种力量，”Castiel回答说，“你和Sam——在你承受的那种重压下，我会崩溃。”

 

“你比你想的要坚强，”Dean说。他付好帐，半是架着Cas走出酒吧。

 

（*简单来说就是一起去喝酒，要是有人负责把别人开车送回去，那么这个人就自愿不喝酒或者少喝酒）

 

—

 

12.起司汉堡

 

“Sam，”当他们在旅馆房间里等着Dean带回披萨，Castiel说，“为什么Dean放弃吃红肉？”

 

“噢，”Sam看起来很尴尬，“他没有。”

 

“Dean爱吃汉堡，”Castiel说，因为这是事实，“但他几周内都没有吃过。我们今天吃午饭的时候，他点了沙拉。”Castiel眯起眼睛，因为Sam没有与他对视，“我很担心。”

 

房门砰地敞开，进来的是Dean带着两纸盒散发着起司、面团和蔬菜味道的披萨。“菠萝洋葱味的给你，”Dean直截了当地说，在转向Castiel之前把顶上的一盒推给Sam，“我给我们订了超大素食，那可以吗？”

 

Castiel从Dean转向Sam，Sam在他的目光下耸了耸肩。“我已经试过了盐，圣水和银。我漏了什么吗？”

 

“什么？”Dean说，把盒子扔在汽车旅馆晃动的桌子，然后翻开披萨盒拿起一片。“你们在我离开这三十分钟内搞了次狩猎？或者又是什么书呆的事情？”

 

Sam摊了摊手。“他没有被附身，也不是易形者，”Sam说。“我们只是要小心一些。”

 

“哈？”Dean嘴里塞满食物。

 

Sam转向他，“Cas很担心，因为我们自从遇到饥荒骑士以后就没有当着他的面吃红肉。”

 

然后一切就清楚起来了。

 

“老兄，上回看到牛排时，你吐了。”Dean说，“你吐了我 **一鞋** 。”

 

“你说过呕吐是宿醉的正常反应。”Castiel说，没法不带着指责的语气。

 

“但是一般不是在十个小时以后。”Sam说，“听着——你不在的时候，Dean偷偷去到免下车餐馆买吃的。他没有被迫 **戒掉** 红肉。其实偶尔几次吃点水果和蔬菜对他也有好处。”

 

Dean耸了耸肩。“水果蔬菜不是我的最爱，但是我也渐渐习惯了。”他把剩下的部分全塞到嘴里，证明他的观点。

 

温暖的感觉像是填满了Castiel的胸膛，他觉得，这差不多就是大部分人类快乐的时候所体会到的感觉。虽然这样，Castiel还是说，“这件事已经过去很长时间了，我觉得现在对我来说不是什么问题。”

 

“感谢上帝，”Dean说，扔掉刚拿起来的一块披萨，“我要订香肠加意大利辣香肠味的，额外再加辣香肠。”

 

Sam微笑着说，“素食计划本来很好但是已经结束了。去享受你不吃蔬菜水果导致的坏血病吧，Dean。”

 

“我会的。”Dean“郑重宣誓”。

 

Castiel现在有了别的要担心的原因。

 

—

 

13.黄片

 

Dean发出的声音混合着好奇，惊讶，惊恐，以及恐慌“我以为你和Sam出门去图书馆了！”

 

“我忘了一本我们需要的书，”Castiel说。

 

Dean急忙把灰白的床单拉起来盖住他自己，以致他脸上的红晕蔓延到他的脖子和胸膛，耳朵尖也变得通红。Dean猛按遥控器，电视里传出的呻吟和咸湿黏腻的声响停住了。

 

“啊，”Dean说，“事情不是你看到的那样？”他努力了。

 

“你没有在看同性恋色情录像带并且自慰？”Castiel问道，小心地让他的音调不起变化。

 

Dean对着天花板抛出一个绝望的表情，然后说，“如果我这么说你真会相信吗？”

 

“不，”Castiel温和地说，“但我不会告诉Sam。”

 

“好。”Dean说道，用手捂住自己的脸。

 

Castiel找到他的书，在他离开之前，他说“Dean，我了解你。你真的相信这让我很意外吗？”

 

“只有你，”Dean说，“能让我更尴尬。”

 

“可以更糟。”Castiel说。

 

“我不信你。”

 

Castiel干巴巴地说“我可以指出受方跟我的容器有多相像。”

 

Dean郁闷的低吼伴随着Castiel走出房间。

 

——

 

14. ~~调查~~ 【另一种笔迹：】窥探

 

“Dean控制不住自己，”Sam曾经这样解释说。“他没有隐私的观念。我上高中的时候记了三天的日记，他就偷看了，然后嘲笑我好几周。我想说的是：藏起你的私人物品，因为他绝对会发现的。”

 

“我没有什么事情要隐瞒Dean。”Castiel回答。但是现在，看着正在读他的清单的Dean，看着Dean脸上的表情，Castiel开始想他是不是应该听从Sam的建议。Dean的脸上一片空白，当他显然已经读完，Castiel从桌子上收起清单。

 

“这个单子不错，Cas，”Dean盯了好一阵后说道，接着他温柔地从Castiel手里拿走清单，“但是有一点你错了。”

 

Dean抓起笔，把清单平摊在旅馆桌子上，笔尖划过薄纸发出细小的刮擦声，然后他把清单放回Castiel手里。

 

“看，帮你改好了。”

 

Castiel盯着Dean补充的地方，以及这在清单上的位置，然后他抬头看Dean“真的吗？”Castiel轻声问道。

 

Dean看起来非常窘迫，但是他说，“你是我最好的朋友。”他不安地摆弄手里的笔，接着扔回桌子上。“别太当真。因为你真的是我唯一的朋友，除了Sam。Sam不算，因为他是我弟弟。”

 

“你也是我最好的朋友。”Castiel诚挚地说。沉思了一阵，他说，“虽然Sam也是我的朋友，还有Bobby Singer。”Castiel抚平手里的纸，“但是我看待你的方式，我对你的感情，与我对他们的友情是不一样的。”

 

沉默持续了很长一段时间，而当Castiel抬头看Dean，Dean也盯着他，脸上的期待是那样急切，以致近乎恐惧“感情？”Dean声音沙哑地问，“对我？”

 

Castiel皱眉，“我的话并不难理解，Dean。”然后，因为Dean还是一脸的不敢相信，“Dean，我选择了你，不是天堂，不是地狱，不是全人类，我选了你。”

 

“我以为，”Dean吞咽了一下，“我以为你选择了人类。”他上前一步，“你知道，自由意志。”

 

“是啊，”Castiel把一只手放在Dean肩膀上，然后刻意地滑到他用荣光烙下掌印的地方。“还有你。”

 

Dean在他的手下微微地颤抖。

 

“这不是一样的。”Castiel靠近Dean，等待着。

 

Dean的喉咙发出低沉的声响，半途迎上Castiel。

 

—

 

27.女士内裤

 

“等等，”Dean随后说道，又看了一遍清单，“你是怎么知道女士内裤的？”

 

“我假设，”Castiel回应道，没有费心从Dean肩膀上方抬起头，“你喜欢它穿在女士身上，也喜欢脱去它的举动。你不是这样想的吗？”

 

Dean清了清嗓子，“呃，对，对。”停顿了一下。然后尴尬地说，“如果——不是那样的话，你会介意吗？”

 

Castiel抬起头茫然地盯着Dean，思考着。接着说道，“Dean，你认为有任何你想要的东西我不愿给你的吗？”

 

Dean又清了清嗓子。“这，呃，很贴心，Cas。”接着，轻声地说，“我也是。”

 

Castiel温柔地说，“我知道，Dean。”

 

—

 

Dean Winchester热爱的事物

1.Sam Winchester

  
~~2\. Impala 2. 派2/3. 派/Impal~~ a2. Castiel


End file.
